Abashed Fate
by SoiArt
Summary: Classicaloid fic. Set after episode 19 so SPOILERS. BeethesxKanae Currently One shot.


A/N: Takes place after episode 19. Beethoven x Kanae. Kind of ooc but I tried.

Ever since the whole Tchaikovsky's musik fiasco, Beethes had been out of it. Kanae at first had thought nothing of the matter since well Beethes was already eccentric as it was but he had never avoided her so obviously before. Even when she had turned him down, their relationship had not changed in the slightest. She sighed, putting down the laundry basket she was carrying. _The main hall was vacant._

 _What was his problem? It was just musik? For heaven's sake, even Sosuke got paired off._

Kanae couldn't help fathom why Beethes was acting so distant and subdued especially since musik was always interfering with some aspect of their lives. He had literally jumped out of his skin when she entered the kitchen mumbling some nonsense about his gyozas and then leaving said gyoza's to burn on the stove top, face aflame, and doing everything in his power not to meet her gaze.

She was annoyed and if this bubbling feeling in her gut had anything to say about it she was going to confront the man now more so than later.

She approached the living courters to find Mozart arguing with Shubert.

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DISRUPTING SEMPAI'S CREATIVE JUCIES, HE WISHES NOT TO BE DISTURBED!"

Shubert yelled at the pink haired man who was currently trying to retrieve with his skates from him.

"Awww come on, Beethes has been holed up all day. I want him to play with me~" the other man cooed.

Shubert's face scrunched up in disgust as he held the skates out of Mozart's reach using his free hand to keep the other man at bay.

Kanae sighed and grabbed the skates from out of Shubert's hands earning a yelp as the force caused both men to topple over.

"GET OFF ME YOU BLUMBERING BUFFOON!" Shubert yelled as he roughly shoved Mozart off.

"HEY!"

Kanae could feel a vain throbbing. She pinched the bridge of her nose to calm down and proceeded to shove both men out of the mansion.

"YOUR BOTH TOO LOUD!" She shoved the skates into Mozart's chest, "HERE SKATE OUTSIDE." She then turned to Shubert and opened her mouth, "AND YOU,"

Shubert looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Me?" He asked pointing a finger to himself.

"Where is Beethes?"

Shubert was stunned at the change in her tone. There was something behind her voice that he could not discern but he decided not to press on about it. "He's in his room"

Kanae beamed up at him, "Thanks."

Her genuine smile cause Shubert to momentarily forget his hatred for the pink-haired man. Momentarily, since as soon as the womanizing heathen saw her smile he began to faun over her and lavish her with compliments. Shubert scoffed at his pathetic efforts and soon the two were bickering once again.

Kanae shook her head and left both men somewhat confused and raced over to the white-haired man's room.

Upon arriving at his room, she found it to be unnaturally silent.

She decided against knocking and tried the door, not too surprised to find it already open.

She slowly opened the door, "Beethes are you there?" There was a loud THUD as she heard the man fumbling about.

"Is this fate as well?" She heard him mumbled amongst his tangled limbs. She chuckled as she approached to help him up.

She extended her arm out to him, "Here."

Upon hearing her voice, Beethoven turned bright red and backed away, "No need." He said abruptly as he untangled himself and turned away from her.

The act was irritating to say the least.

She walked up behind him not liking how he tensed because of her proximity.

"What is your problem?!" Kanae watched as the tips of his ear grew even redder.

"Idon'thaveanyproblem" Was his immediate reply.

Kanae could literally feel her veins about to burst. Why was she so angry?

"YOU DO HAVE A PROBLEM!" Kanae was shocked. She hadn't meant to raise her voice. But this…this…GAWH! He made her so angry.

Beethoven's head dropped. Fate. Perhaps this is another challenge by fate. He let out the shaky breath he had been holding. This wasn't like him at all. He was a man of action.

"Kanae…" His voice was quiet so quiet that it caught her off guard.

"Yes…" All her anger seemed to dissipate suddenly. She knelt so she could see him better, but the minute she did she wished she hadn't.

Beethes was blushing furiously. He was fidgeting with his hands and wouldn't for the life of him look her in the eyes. It would have been cute if she hadn't also found herself blushing and trying to calm down her heart.

"um uh um…" She had found herself at a loss of words.

"KANAE!" Beethoven immediately turned to face her full on and grabbed her hands, holding them securely in his own.

"abuhbuhbuhbuhbubhu" Kanae found herself unable to form coherent sentences and just sat there locked in his gaze, praying he couldn't hear her heart beating against her ribs.

"I-I-I…"

She couldn't take this. Any more and she was going to die.

"I L-LOVE…"

Kanae felt herself stop breathing. _She literally was going to die._ Her entire face was red by now and she wanted to be anywhere but in Beethes room with him staring into to her soul with so much love in his eyes. Hell, she had already turned him down. What's wrong with her? Is this musik? IS THIS FATE?

"KANAE I LOVE…"

 _Yes…go on…_

"KANAE I LOVE GYOZA!"

That was it. Kanae had never reacted so quick to something in her life. It took about a quick three seconds for her to realized she had punched the man square in the jaw sending him tumbling to the other side of the room.

She got up and dusted her legs and began to walk outside.

"Wait, K-kanae…" She heard him crying her name but decided he should reflect on his actions a little while longer.

She was such an idiot to let herself go along with his nonsense. She closed the door a little louder than she intended and trudged angrily to the laundry room.

"Stupid Beethes."

Beethoven rubbed his aching cheek. That had not gone anywhere near how he expected it to go. Sure, he loved gyoza… he just also happened to love Kanae, had for a while, and the thing with Tchaikovsky had only reasserted his feelings. Whether the landlord felt anything for him other than annoyance was up in the air. Why couldn't he just get his feelings across to her without looking like an idiot or getting mortally wounded in the process.

He sighed and laid on the ground. A small smile gracing his lips.

 _This is fate._


End file.
